Chi yos'Phelium
Chi yos'Phelium Clan Korval Description See Due Diligence *Tall for a Liaden **"taller than Fer Gun, which wasn't usual” — but she thinks he’s the taller one." * “She wore a jump pilot's jacket, scarred and soft with wear. Her hair was blond, pulled back into a knot at her nape; her face was sharp; her eyes blue. Not a beauty, though she could pass. There was something about her drew and held the eye."Due Diligence, ch 1 Bio *Born in the year named Yergin **Born with twin sister Petrella **Birth year unknown, but by deduction, circa 1285 (see Timeline) *Became a master pilot, a Scout captainDue Diligence, ch 4 *84th Delm Korval *Lifelong friends with Lady Ilthiria yo'Lanna of Clan Justus (née Guayar)Due Diligence, ch 3 *Conceived and raised Kareen, who is a fine scholar, but not a pilot *Twelve years later, conceived Daav, with Fer Gun pen’Uldra **raised Daav and cousin Er Thom together **See Due Diligence Her Death *Died in 1355 (year named Saro) on Ganjir''Scout's Progress'', ch 11 **(this would make her 70 at death, and make Daav Delm at 30. Is this consistent with series-wide text? I think so. She must have been born around 1285, as explained on Timeline page) *Daav speculates that The Department of the Interior murdered her, and Sae Zar, and attempted to kill Petrella, too Ghost Ship, chapter 30 *Daav to Theo : “Viewed by the illumination of hindsight, it is possible that your grandmother, my mother, was murdered by an action of this very Department of the Interior. That trail, though, is long cold. Unless we recover an archive . . .” Kin See Korval Kin for full list of kin and relationships, and ancestry charts *Larin yos'Galan, mother''Local Custom'', ch31 *Kin Dal yos'Phelium, father *Kareen yos'Phelium, daughter *Pat Rin yos'Phelium, grandson *Daav yos'Phelium, son *Val Con yos'Phelium, grandson *Talizea yos'Phelium, great-granddaughter *Theo Waitley, granddaughter *Petrella yos'Galan, twin sister *Sae Zar yos'Galan, nephew *Er Thom yos'Galan, nephew *Shan yos'Galan, grand-nephew Etc etc etc Quotes "Accepted of Clan Korval: Identical twins, daughters of Kin Dal yos'Phelium and Larin yos'Galan.'Accepted of Line yos'Galan: Petrella, daughter of Larin.'Accepted of Line yos'Phelium: Chi, daughter of Kin Dal. —From The Gazette for Banim Fourthday in the Third Relumma of the Year Named Yergin----" "I have today received Korval's Ring from the hand of Petrella, Thodelm yos'Galan, who had it from the hand of Korval Herself as she lay dying. My first duty as Korval must be Balance with those who have deprived the clan of Chi yos'Phelium, beloved parent and delm; as well as Sae Zar yos'Galan, gentle cousin, a'thodelm, master trader. There is also Petrella yos'Galan, who I fear has taken her death-wound. Sae Zar fell defending his delm. All honor to him. Chi yos'Phelium died of a second treachery and in dying gave nourishment to her sister, my aunt, who alone of the three was able to win back to home. The name of the world which has fashioned these losses for Korval is Ganjir, RP-7026-541-773, Tipra Sector, First Quadrant. This shall be Korval's Balance: As of this hour, the ships of Korval and of Korval's allies do not stop at Ganjir. Korval goods do not go there; Korval cantra finds no investment there. And these conditions shall remain in force, though Ganjir starves for want of us. . . .I note that my mother is still dead. —Daav yos'Phelium Eighty-Fifth Delm of Korval Entry in the Delm's Diary for Finyal Eighthday in the First Relumma of the Year Named Saro----" References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval